crewcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crew
The Crew are a group of YouTubers and friends who play games such as GTA, CS:GO, Call of Duty and Minecraft. The Crew consists of 8 people who play with each other often. They invite special guests now and again and there has been former members of the Crew too. Season 1 gave a clear impression that the Crew played Minecraft for fun and not to take it seriously. In later Seasons CrewCraft got (slightly) more professional. The Crew began to put more effort into the game whilst still being the crazy group of guys they are. Particularly in Season 3 the 'Level Wars' have seen players going hard on getting levels in order to be top of the leader board. The Crew often joke about each other and sometimes sounds pretty harsh towards one another but it never causes harm. They cuss a lot and their jokes are usually very dirty so be warned! The Crew 'KYR SP33DY' (KYR_SP33DY, Speedy) Known as the leader, best builder and the roundest member. Speedy is considered to be the one who tries his best to control his friends, never with good luck. 'JahovaWitniss' (JahovazWitniss, JahovasWitniss, Jahova, Hova) Known as the aggressive, burping family man. Hova is possibly the most controversial Crew member but manages to show off his sensitive side now and again. 'SideArms4Reason' (SideArms, Side) Known as the awkward, giggling virgin. Side is the youngest Crew member and lacks common knowledge on most subjects.Also He has a micro penis. 'G18SprayAndPray' (The''G18, G18, G, Donger) Known as the silent, giggling dolphin dong. G18 is the best at all games the Crew plays and almost never says a word in anyone's videos. 'NobodyEpic' (''MrNobodyEpic, Nobody, Joel) Known as the drunk,comedic rapper. Joel isn't the most active player on CrewCraft but when he does play he goes hard. 'TheDeluxe4' (Deluxe4, Deluxe, D4) Known as the southern, lovable idiot. Deluxe is usually the butt of every joke the Crew makes but his #D4Fam continue to show their love for him. ROLL TIDE FELLER ! 'Deluxe20' (D20_, D20, Deluxe Twenty) Known as the southern, quiet fisherman. D20 doesn't often make his voice heard but when he does his one-liners never fail to impress. 'ShadowBeatzInc' (ShadowBeatz, Shadow, Shedew) Known as the musical, sarcastic intellectual. Shadow has a love for redstone and making music and most of the time doesn't seem to really give a f*ck. Guests/ Friends 'LEGIQN' (Legion, Le-Quan, Legi-Queen) A former Crew member, little is spoken about Legion since he left. He was a frequent guest on CrewCraft before leaving. Known for his insane styled humor and crazy voices. He only played Minecraft when guest starring. 'BDoubleO100' (BDoubleO, BDubs) Frequent special guest in CrewCraft and notable member in Season 3. Known for his rap battles with Joel. He has a soft buttery voice, is a great builder and, in contrast to the Crew, he doesn't swear a lot. 'iiPolen '(Polen, I T S P O L E N B O Y S) Plays CS:GO with the Crew a lot and was invited to CrewCraft for Season 3. Not much is known about him but he's great at Counter Strike and, like the Crew, can be very funny. 'BzUrQ '(Berserk, BZ) CrewCraft 'server guy' and builder he was first introduced in Modded CrewCraft. Not much is known about him but he's Australian and uses World Edit to create magnificent structures in Minecraft. 'Sirenfal' Was a Crewniverse Admin and appeared once in Season 2 to help set up the final battle. Not much is known about him at all. 'Strum4h' Was a Crewniverse Admin and appeared once in Season 2 to help set up the final battle. Not much is known about him at all. 'BabyGengar69' (Baby Gengar) Speedy's cousin who played on the server on Season 1. Not much is known about him at all.